


Love at First Pitch

by AcceptFlow



Series: Rwby [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceptFlow/pseuds/AcceptFlow
Summary: This is a whiterose rwby fanfic in irl au. I do not own rwby or the characters therein. All rights go to rooster teeth. Ruby rose is a baseball pitcher. Weiss schnee is a famous singer. What will happen? I guess it all starts with a follow!
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Rwby [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617151





	Love at First Pitch

I want to thank everyone involved in helping me write this story. I also want to give a special thanks to AyaSeyzu ( ayaarose_5607 on twitter) for allowing me to use the whiterose children's names in my story. I would have been at a loss trying to figure out names for them.

And i wanna give a special thanks to YOU, the reader, for spending your time reading my story! Thank you all, Accept_Flow


End file.
